I Wasn't Suppose To
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Duncan / Courtney. He was suppose to guard her. Make sure she never escaped. But, instead, he falls in love with her. She was to be killed! He couldn’t fall for someone who’s sentenced to death! Yet he did, no matter what he told himself, his heart won.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wasn't Suppose To**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hired**_

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Duncan? _The _Duncan?" a voice came from the other side.

"Yeah." I answered, putting down my drink.

"Good. This is… well, that's really none of your business who I am. But, I have a mission for you."

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Money's involved. A lot of it."

"I'm listening."

"I have a… prisoner. I heard you're good at… guarding. Making sure they _never _leave."

"I am… the best guard. So, you want me to make sure he never leaves?"

"Yeah. You won't have to kill her, we want the enjoyment of that ourselves."

I chuckled. Then, I said, "What? _Her_? As is a girl?"

"Yeah. Filthy peasant, sneaking around. Snooping. We think she might know too much. Can't have that, now can we?"

I chuckled again. "No. No we can't. I'll be at the usual place, at 2. Meet me there." I said.

"Sure." he said, then hung up.

I wasn't used to guarding girls. But oh well, a job's a job. And I stick to it, even if I'm a criminal.

And with that, I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Just an introduction for all you Duncan / Courtney lovers! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wasn't Suppose To**

**Chapter 2**

_**Meet The Prisoner, Courtney**_

I was leaning against the wall, waiting in the shadow.

"Hello Duncan." the voice came again.

"Hello. Got the money?" I asked.

He took out a case and shoved it at me. "Half of it. Don't trust you, no offence. Make sure she doesn't stay out of your sight either. Tomorrow, you'll meet her at the dungeons. The address is in the case."

And then he left.

I opened the case and saw all the money. I grabbed the paper out.

- - - -

I drove to the address, making sure no one followed me.

"Duncan. You made it." the voice came again.

I nodded. "I may be a criminal. But I'm good to my word, as long as it's reasonable." I smirked.

He grinned evilly. "Good. Follow me." he instructed.

I nodded, and followed.

We walked through a labyrinth. Tons of dungeons…

Then, we came to the cell.

Inside was a girl. Light brown hair, freckles, tan skin, chocolate eyes. She seemed so innocent. I actually… felt bad for her.

_Snap out of it Duncan! She's not innocent! She was snooping around places she shouldn't have been._

"This is her." he hissed.

She flinched. "I didn't do anything." she pleaded.

"Yeah, you just like to snoop around."

"I didn't _hear _anything either." Her eyes sparkled with tears.

I felt my heart pound in my chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Duncan. This is _Courtney_." he spat out her name.

As he walked past me, he whispered, "Cute, eh? Yeah… too bad she's a sneak."

I nodded, and looked at her with hard eyes.

She cried a bit, tears coming out of her eyes.

It was hard keeping my eyes hard, when I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

"What are they going to do to me?" she whispered.

"Kill you." I said simply.

She let out a sob. "Are you going to kill me, or them?"

"They are. I would if they asked me to."

She had a hurt expression, and she cried a little more.

"If didn't do anything." she repeated.

I sighed. "I know." Maybe that's shut her up.

"Then why are they going to kill me?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Because they don't care."

She cried some more.

I felt so close to killing myself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's short again. And the next chapter will also be short... sorry. Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wasn't Suppose To**

**Chapter 3**

_**Just SHUT UP!**_

Courtney kept crying… and crying… and crying.

She kept going on and on about how she had so much to live for.

I kept trying to hit my head against the wall, but then I got second thoughts once I saw how jagged the wall looked.

But she wouldn't shut up! It's like girls are just born with a big mouth!

I was going to crack, but then I decided to stay quiet. My job wasn't to talk… And if I talk, I might kill her myself. And that wasn't my job this time.

So, I listened to her crying for who knows how long!

Even as she ate, she sobbed!

I asked for a break, but they refused.

I almost cracked… then a guy came in.

"Hey. Still talking, I see." he said, smirking.

I sighed. "Sadly."

He chuckled. "The name's David." he said, sticking out a hand to shake mine.

"Duncan." I said, ignoring the hand.

"Yeah… I was the last guard. Got promoted… luckily." he said.

I smirked, though it was fake, and said sarcastically, "Yeah, _lucky _you."

He smirked, and left.

"I'm only 17!" she cried.

"I'm afraid they don't care Sweetheart." I said. "I'm only 17, but I'm already in this business."

She cried even louder.

And then I cracked.

"Listen Princess. Shut. UP! NOBODY CARES! Okay!? It was your decision to go sneaking around! SO DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled.

She stared at me in surprise, then stayed quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Short… again… sorry! The next chapter might not be so short though! Might… sorry again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wasn't Suppose To**

**Chapter 3**

_**Apologies**_

She stayed quiet for a while, and I was happy.

Finally, it's silent!

I took a peek at her in the corner of my eye, and saw her shivering silently.

I sighed. I grabbed a blanket out of the cabinet across from me, and walked into the cell.

I put it on her, and she stared at me, surprised.

"What?" I demanded.

She flinched a bit, and I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything.

She gave me a look that asked, "Why?"

I sighed, and shrugged. "You seemed cold." I said.

She nodded slowly, and wrapped the blanket around her and whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded, and stepped out of the cell.

She stopped shivering, and stared at the wall.

I stared at her as she looked the other way, and I couldn't help but notice the way the light hit her hair.

_Wait… what am I saying? She's the prisoner! She's going to be KILLED. _I flinched as I thought of the word 'killed' and 'she's' in the same sentence.

I then realized that she was also staring back at me, a confused expression on her face.

"I was going to go to Harvard." she said, confident.

"Oh really?" I asked, smirking.

She nodded. "I got an early acceptance… the day before this." she sighed.

I got ready for tears, but they never came from her.

But she stayed silent. It was as if she just wanted to get this all out, before she died.

"And I never had a boyfriend. Not a real one, at least." she mused. "I got a kitten last week. She was so cute…"

I looked at her, a bit confused.

"And I finally got a car. It's small, and dirty… but I paid for it. I was so proud of myself." she smiled a sad smile.

I smiled at her too, surprising myself. I never smile… or, never sincerely smile.

She let a tear roll down her cheek.

She stayed quiet after that, probably thinking.

I sighed, and leaned against the wall.

When I glanced back at her, she was staring at me, a curious look on her face.

"What?" I asked, but not harshly.

"How did you get into this… life?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I guess I knew the wrong people."

"How did you meet the wrong people?" she asked, sounding like a little girl.

I smiled at her slightly. "Uh… I guess it started in kindergarten." I began. "My… sister, she… died. She… was so small. And… and it was horrible. My mother was always working, my dad was a druggie and was always violent. My two brothers were no help… they even tortured her!"

I looked at her. I expected her to laugh at me, but she looked really concerned. So, I continued. "They once gave her… a _horrible_ haircut! She begged for them not to, and I also begged. But… they were so much… older than me. I was only 8! _She _was only 4!" I laughed, a pity laugh. "And… they were horrible, pretty much. Always… teasing us. Torturing us!"

I shivered at the horrid memories. "My mom…" I laughed, a crazed laugh. "She was too busy to even notice! Every time I'd tell her something, It'd go in one ear and out the other! And… my dad? Oh, he was even worse! He _encouraged _it! Laughed at us! Said we were _weak._" I spit out the last word.

I shook my head, "He was a cop! Can you believe it? But no, one time he took marijuana and he got hooked! Started abusing little Katie, too!"

She looked at me, her concerned look was also sad now.

"Then… one… one day. It… it was raining. And… and they locked her out!" I threw my head back, hitting it against the wall. I shook my head. "Then they locked me in the restroom so I couldn't help her!"

Then, I braced myself for the worst part. "They… they actually… they threw her favorite doll into the street! Yeah, and they _knew _a car was coming! They _knew _that the headlights of the car wasn't on because it was broken! Then _knew _the man behind the wheel was drunk…

"So… she ran after it. And… the car hit her. She was only four… killed at four after a horrible, loveless life… so, I decided it wanted revenge. I wanted to learn how to make that never happen again. So, I started hanging with the wrong people… I killed them." I wasn't afraid to admit that. "They deserved it!"

She looked at me, tears brimming her eyes. She got up, and walked to the bars and I walked to her.

She smiled sadly, and said, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. And…" I hesitated. I never did this… "I'm sorry."

She smiled, and nodded. She sat down, and stayed quiet, leaving me to think.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda longer… But not that long. I got that story idea from this one story I read I think. I'm sorry, but I don't know the story's name, but it was a DUNCANxCOURTNEY fanfic. **

**Review please!**


End file.
